ProjectSummary/Abstract: Inordertoaddressthedeficitofpediatrician-scientists,weseeksupportfromtheNationalHeart,Lung,and Blood,andInstitute(NHLBI)fortheChildren?sNationalStimulatingAccesstoResearchinResidency (CNStARR)ProgramatChildren?sNationalHealthSysteminWashington,D.C.Thismentoredprogramof researchtrainingwillexpandourexistingcapacitytorecruitandretainoutstandingpediatricresidentswith demonstratedpotentialandinterestinpursuingresearchcareersinthreespecificcontentareasofinterestto theNHLBI:sicklecelldisease,congenitalheartdisease,andpediatriclungdisease.Eachcontentareawas chosenonthebasisofthedepthandbreadthofourlocallyavailableandcommittedinvestigator/preceptors. TheCNStARRprogramwillprovideitsScholarswithboththedidacticcompetenciesandthetransformative mentoredexperiencesinbasic,clinical,orT0-T4translationalresearchtopreparethemassuccessful, independentpediatrician-scientists.Theultimategoalwillbetoacceleratethetransitionofparticipantsto subsequentcareerdevelopmentsupport,particularlythe?StimulatingAccesstoResearchandResidency TransitionSupport,?theplannedindividualK38mechanismfromtheNationalInstitutesofHealth,aswellas othermechanismssuchasT32andF32appointments,ourinstitutionalKL2andK12awards,orindividualK08 andK23mentoredcareerdevelopmentawards.WeanticipatethatCNStARRScholarswilljointhefuture academicleadersinpediatricsanditssub-specialtyareasofrelevancetoNHLBI.Ultimatelytheywilldirect researchteams,competesuccessfullyforgrantsupport,andaddsignificantlytoourunderstandingofthe etiologyandtreatmentofthosedisordersinourspecificcontentareas.